AMOLED (active-matrix organic light-emitting diode) displays have seen increased popularity in recent years, because of reduced costs and because of certain advantages demonstrated by AMOLED screens, such as high contrast and low power consumption. However, AMOLED display technology is still relatively immature.
One area of AMOLED technology that is still underdeveloped relates to the methods and systems used to digitally drive AMOLED displays. More efficient digital driving schema for AMOLED displays may allow for higher production yields and significantly reduced power consumption for AMOLED displays. Other problems, such as possible visual artifacts like false contours, image sticking, and the like, must also be avoided by a digital driving scheme. Since the digital driving schema of plasma display panels (PDP) share certain similarities with those of AMOLED displays, certain inspiration can be taken from that field, and some solutions to the problems of AMOLED displays like dynamic false contours may be solved by adapting known methods for PDP. However, there are specific problems related to AMOLEDs which need to be solved. In addition, the specific electro-optical characteristics of AMOLED require different solutions to the problems than are required by PDP.